c'était si bon
by Squick-Mello
Summary: avez vous déja été bombardés de souvenirs douloureux au point de perdre pied? c'est ce qui arrive à Hamélio, jeune étudiant en fac de droit... Jusqu'à quant pourra t'il résister? première fic M pour le sujet épineux


**Titre:** c'était si bon...

**disclaimer:les personnages principaux appartiennent à hiro mashima auteur de RAVE**

**précisons qu'il n'est pas obligé de connaître RAVE pour comprendre l'histoire, j'ai juste récupéré les personnages principaux pour la fic . Leurs caractères sont un peu modifiés ( voir énormément) mais j'en avais besoin.**

**remerciement:** tout d'abord un énorme merci à pyrane qui m'a fais découvrir fanfiction/ fictionpress et qui est toujours là quant j'en ai besoin ; ensuite merci à sirpics qui à été ma première lectrice et qui m'a aidé à comprendre le fonctionnement de fanfic ( non pas que pyrane ne l'a pas fait) enfin merci à Jocelyn R. qui m'a aidé à organiser mes idées ^^

**note:** première fic qui m'a énormément plu (aussi bien à écrire qu'à imaginer). Alors soyez indulgent et reviewez surtout^^ ( même si ca ne vous plait pas moi ca me ferra vraiment plaisir^^)

**note deux: **j'ai imaginé cette fiction après avoir écouté en boucle pendant plusieurs heures « si c'est bon comme ça» de sinclair; certes il y à très peu de point commun avec la fic mais bon... ca me fais plaisir de le dire^^

bonne lecture!

Hamélio est encore enfermé dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit en fixant le plafond. Il ressasse ses quelques souvenirs et c'est elle qui apparait; elle et son visage angélique ,elle entrain de le taquiner; de l'embrasser; de rire. Elle encore et toujours; elle... Et lui déprime, il pleure, il aimerait tant que rien ne soit arrivé, que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais le retour sur terre est dur ... C'est seul qu'il affronte cette dure réalité. Seul depuis peu de temps en effet, mais assez pour s'en rendre compte. Au début ses amis le soutenaient, sa famille aussi , mais il ne le méritai pas: tout est de sa faute et il le sait.

A la porte on l'appelle, il ne l'entend pas,il ne veut pas, ne veut plus entendre la voix de sa mère qui lui dit d'aller en cour... Non il ne peut pas y aller ; pas maintenant. Il ne sent pas non plus qu'elle le prend par la main doucement pour le préparer à ce jour: la rentrée des classes, sa dernière année de fac. Sans elle. Il étais pourtant si fier d'être à ses cotés, si heureux avec elle...

Sa belle chevelure autrefois noir de jais n'est plus, son visage qui autre fois irradiait la gaité et la joie de vivre ne reflète désormais plus rien . Son teint blafard lui donne un air cadavérique tout comme son corps si bien entretenu autrefois.

Son visage de tombeur est à présent déformé par la détresse et la peine. Il avait toujours autant de succès avec les filles, avec son corps athlétiques, ses beaux yeux et son sourire charmeur , c'est ce qu'elles remarquaient en premier chez lui; Reina n'échappait pas à la règle ... Ce n'étais pas la première a avoir chaviré ... Oh non... Mais c'était la dernière... Oh oui...

Le voilà arrivé devant la fac ; sa fac; anciennement leurs fac...Les cours commencent à peine quant il s'assoit dans le grand amphithéâtre, à sa place habituelle. Un signe de tète conventionnel à ses camarades et il peut à nouveau sombrer dans ces souvenirs autrefois heureux. Il se souvient de sa vie avant de la rencontrer: ses plus mauvais souvenirs.

_«- Hey Hamélio! Hamélio attends nous! _

_- Désolé les mecs j'ai pas le temps de faire mumuse avec vous_

_- Voyons mon petit Hamélio tu ne vas pas nous laisser comme ça sans regarder ce que l'on a à t'offrir hmm?_

_-Écoutez les mecs je touche pas à ça moi alors allez racoler ailleurs_

_- Oserais tu nous traiter de pute ?_

_- Non je vous dis que je n'ai pas besoin de votre cam! J'ai juste besoin de rentrer chez moi ! Ma mère m'at..._

_Il n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup étais parti ; puis un autre et encore un _. _Il se défendais bien auparavant mais il avait appris à ses dépends qu'il ne fallait jamais répliquer avec ce genre d'individu. Il avait failli y laisser la vie.»_

Peu de temps après il s'était juré de devenir quelqu'un d'important pour sortir sa mère de l'enfer des ghetto. Et pour cela il devait aller en fac de droit.

Un intense besoin de se retourner pour la voir se fit sentir à ce moment. Ilse retourna alors avec lenteur vers la place qu'elle aurait dû occuper , mais elle n'étais plus la ... plus jamais elle ne le regarderai avec envie; plus jamais elle ne l'aiderai en cours ... non plus jamais...

-...Monsieur Musica ! vous m'écoutez?

- Pardon professeur je ne me sent pas très bien...

-Alors sortez de mon cours et rattrapez le au plus vite!

- Mais je...

- Dépêchez vous!

-Bien monsieur...

Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de sécher les cours. Il aimait vraiment le droit. Même si le professeur qui l'enseignait n'avait pas sa place au sein de l'école il ne se serait jamais permis de sécher... Une fois sorti il se remémora ce qu'avait fais Reina la fois ou il avait osé ne pas aller en cour de la journée... Elle avait hurlé! Purement et simplement! Sa tète était si drôle! Ses yeux verts étaient devenus noirs de rage! Sa chevelure douce et soyeuse n'était plus qu'un amas de paille; et ses gestes étaient désespérés. Le jeune homme savait qu'elle s'était inquiétée mais il ne dit rien sur le moment. Il aurait peut-être du s'excuser, lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé de lui avoir fait peur. Mais il avait ri, si bien qu'elle s'était calmée et qu'elle avait recommencé à le taquiner. C 'était leur moment à eux, rien qu'à eux. Mais aujourd'hui il avait tout perdu, il méritait de souffrir. Mais elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui était arrivé...

_«- tu n'est qu'un con!_

_- Attend ma puce!...»_

_..._

«-NOOOON!»

Il ne voulait pas revoir ca! Tout sauf ca! Les larmes coulèrent d'elles même sur ses joues marquées. Tout ses efforts étaient vain pour les arrêter. Certains étudiants s'arrêtèrent de bouger à son cris, d'autres se retournèrent brusquement; d'autres encore chuchotèrent. Quelques jeunes demoiselles espérèrent lui mettre le grappin dessus en se souciant de son état; elles furent vite remises en place...

Il se calma en repensant à son sourire radieux , à son regard qui devenait doux une fois posé sur lui, à ses mains délicates, et à sa voix qui résonnait dans son crâne... elle avait tout d'une déesse.

«_Je t'aime Mon cœur... Mon cœur... Mon que... mons... MONSTRE!»_

Il leva d'un bond et comprit qu'il devait rentrer chez lui où était sa place.

**Note finale: bon je sais mon style est assez spécial; le chapitre est trop court etc mais je suis une énorme flemmarde! Alors je vous promet de la finir même si je dois en mourir mais ca n'iras pas vite ( peut être un chapitre par mois... ) enfin voilà, je précise que ce chapitre est aussi disponible sur fictionpress ^^ bisous à tous en esperant que ca vous plaise: review!**

_**mello**_


End file.
